The girl in Me
by Tilia
Summary: Harry lernt alle aus einer neuen "Position" kenne.
1. Geheimnisvoller Trank

Hi ihr,

ich bin mal wieder hier und Poste eine neue Fic.

Bei meiner andern wird erstmal nicht weiter gehen, falls ihr die überhaupt kennt.

Ich wünsche euch jetzt mal viel Spaß,

bitte Rewievt, auch bei Kritik.

Tonks

Geheimnisvoller Trank

Harry Potter wurde seit seiner Ankunft "zu Hause" besser behandelt.

Er hatte es sogar geschafft seinen Kessel und ein paar Zaubertrankzutaten, sowie ein paar Bücher mit auf sein Zimmer zu nehmen.

Er lernte viel und die Dursleys liesen ihn seit der Begegnung mit Moody in Ruhe.

Das war gut für ihn, denn bevor er angefangen hatte zu lernen, hatte er immer an Sirius gedacht.

Sirius war gestorben und er gab sich die Schuld dafür.

Doch schon noch einer Woche hatte er angefangen einen Trank auszuprobieren.

Damit konnte man seine Gestalt verändern, allerdings nur für eine Halbe Stunde.

Die Ferien waren fast vorbei, nur noch zwei Tage und er würde wieder in Hogwarts sein.

Er las sich noch einmal die Seiten im Buch durch und kippte schließlich die Maulwurfskrallen in den Trank.

Er war so gut wie fertig, er musste nur noch 3 Stunden in Ruhe stehen gelassen werden, und dann konnte Harry es ausprobieren.

Er nahm sich eines seiner Verwandlungsbücher und fing an zu lesen.

Dieses Thema hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert.

Er würde das auch sehr oft gerne machen. Einfach mal nicht erkannt werden, egal wo er war.

Einfach Harry sein, nicht der junge der lebt, ob die Personen es nun Positiv oder Negativ sahen, sie sahen in ihm nicht nur Harry.

Er war nicht einfach Harry, aber das wollte er sein.

_Verwandlungen in andere Menschen, ohne Zaubertränke, gab es das erste mal im Jahre 1365._

_Alberto di Montecar brachte es fertig sich in alle möglichen Menschen zu verwandeln, jedoch nur wenn er sie schon mal gesehen hatte._

_Er konnte es nicht so wie ein Megamorphmagus, war also nicht dazu geboren._

Harry hatte sich fest vorgenommen mehr in Verwandlung zu üben.

Aber auch in Zaubertränke, denn er wollte unbedingt Auror werden und wollte sich das nicht von Snape vermasseln lassen.

Das war auch der Grund zum brauen des Trankes, der hatte jedoch die Nebenwirkung das man sich nicht aussuchen konnte in wen man sich verwandelte. Das kam einfach so.

Harry lies weiter bis ihm ein merkwürdiger Geruch in die Nase kam.

Er sah auf die Uhr, tatsächlich, er hatte die drei Stunde gelesen, ohne das ihm langweilig wurde.

Er stand auf und ging hinüber zum Kessel.

Der Trank war Türkis, wie er auch sein sollte.

Er machte das Feuer aus und füllte ein Becher mit dem Gebräu.

Harry setzte es an die Lippen und trank es in einem zug aus.

Es war eigentlich wie beim Vielsaft-Trank.

Er trat vor dem Spiegel und erschrak fürchterlich.

Er war....war ein....ein Mädchen!

Naja, etwas positives hatte es ja, er hatte den Trank richtig gebraut.

Er hatte Schwarzes Haar bis unter die Schultern, seine Haut war wie normal auch braun gebrannt. Seine Augenfarbe hatte er auch behalten. Aber die Narbe war weg.

Er betrachtete sich noch eine Weile im Spiegel bis er sich aufs Bett legte und versuchte einzuschlafen.

Es war ja auch mitten in der Nacht.

_„Sirius?"_

_„Er ist Tod Harry, akzeptiere es!"_

_„A-aber ich wollte nicht-"  
„Du warst es der ihn getötet hat!"_

_„Nein, ich ich-"  
„HÖR AUF, HARRY! DU HAST SIRIUS ERMORDET! DU BIST FÜR ALLE DER TOD, VERSCHWINDE. ICH SAGTE DU SOLLST VERSCHWINDEN, VERSCHWINDE AUS UNSEREM LEBEN, WIR WOLLEN NICHT FÜR DICH STERBEN!!!", schrie Ron und Hermine nickte zustimmend._

Harry wachte schweißgebadet auf. Schon wieder! Nur im Schlaf dachte er noch an Sirius, dafür war es dann aber umso schlimmer.

Er hatte das alles nicht gewollt.

Wollten Hermine und Ron ihn wirklich aus ihrem Leben haben, verständlich wäre es ja.. .

Er hörte ein klopfen und ging ans Fenster.

„Hi Hedwig", sagte er und öffnete es.

Sie lies einen Brief und ein Paket fallen und ging zu ihrem Käfig.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Mom hat alles mit deinem Geld eingekauft._

_Der Rest liegt dabei._

_Wir sehen uns ja Morgen_

_Ron_

Harry sah auf das Paket. Es enthielt seine Schulsachen.

Dumbledore hatte ihm verboten in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, Molly hatte ihm seine Sachen gekauft und Harry hatte ihr das Geld geschickt.

Er sah hinaus, es war früh am Morgen.

Er ging zum Schrank, öffnete die Tür und erschrak.

Er war noch immer ein Mädchen.

Der Trank hätte schon längst aufhören sollen.

Er schnappte sich das Buch und las die Seiten nochmals durch.

Bei einem Absatz stoppte er:

_Wenn man eine Maulwurfskralle zu viel in den Trank geworfen hat, wirkt er nicht für eine habe Stunde sondern für ein Jahr._

_Genau für ein Jahr! Man kann dies nicht an der Farbe oder am Geruch bemerken, deshalb ist es wichtig bei den Krallen aufzupassen!_

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er war noch nie gut gewesen in Zaubertränke, aber sowas war ihm noch nie passiert.

Er las weiter und ,wenn es überhaupt möglich war, erbleichte er noch mehr.

_Es gibt kein Gegengift. Man kann NICHTS dagegen tun!_

Und jetzt? Er wollte so unter keinen Umständen nach Hogwarts. Alle würden ihn auslachen.

Aber er konnte nicht einfach ein Jahr wegbleiben.

Er musste nach Hogwarts, durfte nicht erkannt werden und brauchte eine Ausrede das er, also Harry, nicht auf Hogwarts war.

Er räumte seine Sachen für Hogwarst ein als ihm die rettende Idee kam.

Er könnte doch sagen das es ein Schüleraustausch war! Dann müsste er nur Hedwig an Dumbledore schicken und hoffen das dieser ja sagen würde.

_Lieber Professor Dumbledore,_

_Harry Potter und ich haben gedacht es wäre eine gute Idee ein Schüleraustausch zu machen._

_Ich komme aus Ägypten und kenne Harry seit letztem Sommer._

_Wir haben Brief Kontakt gehalten und wollten die um Erlaubnis bitte, das Harry und ich die Plätze auf unseren Schulen ändern können._

_Das ganze für ein Jahr._

_Harry hat mir schon viel von Hogwarts erzählt._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Harry Potter und_

Er stockte. Er brauchte einen Namen.

Ashley! Das war sicher. Den Name mochte er.

Nachname.... er hatte mal etwas gehört wie, Thart oder Thurt....., er hatte es: Thurston

Er schrieb noch schnell auf den Brief seinen neuen Namen, Ashley Thurston, und lies Hedwig damit los fliegen.

Jetzt musste er hoffen das Dumbledore es in Ordnung finden würde.

Er brauchte aber neue Kleidung.

Es würde auffallen wenn er dieselben Sachen wie Harry Potter tragen würde, jedenfalls Ron und Hermine.

Also kletterte er aus dem Fenster und lief in eine Seitenstraße.

Dort winkte er den Fahrenden Ritter.

Dieser erschien und Stan sprang hinaus.

„Guten Tag, Stan ist mein Name"  
„Hi, ich bin Ashley. Ich würde gerne in die Winkelgasse!"

„Kein Problem. Du hast Glück. Du bist hier die einzige, es wird schnell gehen!"

Stan ließ sie eintreten.

[Ich schreibe jetzt mal mit sie weiter, und statt Harry Ashley, nicht das ihr euch wundert]

Sie hielt sich schnell fest und es ging auch schon los.

Er mochte diese Art zu reisen nicht.

Stan hatte Recht, es ging tatsächlich schnell.

Er stieg aus und bedankte sich.

Jetzt viel ihr jedoch auf das sie nicht wusste, wo sie neue Sachen herbekam.

Ashley hatte hier nur umhänge gekauft.

Also schritt sie auf den nächsten Mensch zu und fragte: „Entschuldigung, ich kenne mich hier nicht aus. Können sie mir sagen, wo ich hier etwas neues zum Anziehen finde?"

Das andere Mädchen nickte und zeigte auf ein Geschäft: „Das gibt's die besten Sachen, sag ich dir!"

Ashley bedankte sich und steuerte auf den Laden zu.

Er war ihr noch nie aufgefallen.

Sie betrat den Laden und sofort kam eine Verkäuferin auf sie zu.

„Guten Tag, was brauchen sie?"

„Alles!", meinte Ashley.

Die Verkäuferin grinste und führte sie zu einem Klamottenständer mit Tops.

Sie musterte Ashley noch einmal und suchte das ein paar Tops heraus.

Ashley wunderte sich, sie wusste doch gar nicht was ihr gefiel.

„Probiers mal an, steht die bestimmt", meinte sie und Ashley ging zu einer der Kabinen.

Das erste war Grün, mit einem Silbernen Drachen. Es gefiel ihr sofort.

Sie zog es an und zeigte sich der Verkäuferin.

„Das musst du nehmen, unbedingt!", meinte diese bezaubert und gab Ashley gleich noch Hosen.

Sie zog immer wieder neue Sachen an und aus bis sie genug gefunden hatte.

Sie bezahlte und ging, neu angezogen, aus dem Geschäft.

Sie hatte jetzt fünf neue Hosen, Jeans die mit Schlag waren und eng, das war sehr neu für ihn. Zwei Dunkelblaue, eine hellblaue, eine Schwarze und eine, auch Schwarz, aus einem anderen Stoff. Die Frau meinte sie müsse die Hose einfach haben, für besondere Anlässe.

Dann hatte sie noch 8 Tops gekauft, darunter natürlich das grüne.

Aber auch noch ein dunkelrotes das sie sehr mochte, sie musste es hinten zu binden.

Und noch ein paar andere Sachen, alle nicht teuer.

Sandalen zum Beispiel. Die die sie gekauft hatte waren zwar nicht allzu hoch, jedoch musste die Verkäuferin trotzdem mit Ashley übern, bevor sie die Schuhe nahm.

Die Verkäuferin hatte sie einen Laden weiter geschickt. Dort gab es wohl Schmuck.

Sie betrat den Laden.

Auch hier kam sofort jemand auf sie zu und zeigte ihr eine der schönsten Ketten die sie je gesehen hatte.

Sie war nicht einmal teuer.

Die kaufte er.

Die Frau war so bezaubert das, als sie ablehnte eine der Haarspangen zu kaufen, sie ihr die Haare einfach hochsteckte und sagte: „Dann schenke ich sie dir eben!"

Sie verließ auch diesen Laden.

Sie bemerkte die Blicke der anderen Leute in der Winkelgasse nicht, aber sie sah einfach zu gut aus, als das jemand es nicht auffallen würde.

Sie winkte den Fahrenden Ritter wieder und fuhr zurück.

„Ashley.... du siehst super aus", brachte Stan nur hervor, bevor er zu Ernie ging und ihn überredete sie als erstes zurück zu lassen.

Als sie wieder das Fenster hoch geklettert war, fand sie Hedwig mit einem Brief von Dumbledore for.


	2. Herzen Zerbrechen

_Hey Leute,_

_ich habe schon etwas angefangen, musste gestern und heute nur noch den Rest schreiben!_

_Und, naja, seit gestern geht's mir nicht mehr so gut._

_Deshalb wird ein bisschen traurig..._

_bis dann_

_Tonks_

_°###################################################################################################################°_

Herzen zerbrechen

_Liebe(r) Mr.Potter und Mrs.Thurston,_

_es freut mich das sie diesen Vorschlag machen und nehme ihn an._

_Mrs.Thurston sie werden in ein neues Haus kommen._

_Sie müssen Morgen um 11:00 am Bahnhof Kingscross Gleis 9 dreiviertel sein._

_Mit Freundlich grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Las Ashley. Dann war also alles geklärt, sie müsste Morgen nur noch einmal den Fahrenden Ritter rufen und das wars.

Den Dursleys wars egal ob sie wussten wo sie war oder nicht!

Sie packte die alten Sachen aus dem Koffer und die neuen hinein.

„Hey, Hedwig. Du hast sicher mitbekommen was passiert ist, das heißt du musst alleine nach Hogwarts in die Eulerei und wenn jemand dabei ist darf man nicht merken das du mich kennst, ist das okay?"

Hedwig knabberte verstehend an ihrem Finger.

Sie legte sich ins Bett und schlief auch sofort ein.

Es war wirklich anstrengend gewesen einzukaufen.

Ashley wachte morgens um Neun auf und zog sich an.

Diesmal das grüne Top mit dem silbernen Drachen.

Sie steckte ihre Haare hoch, betrachtete sich im Spiegel und schlich, mit Koffer, jedoch ohne Hedwigs Käfig, sie müsste in der Eulerei bleiben, aus dem Haus.

Wieder winkte sie den Fahrenden Ritter, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht an die Fahrten mit ihm gewöhnen.

Sie ging durch die Wand zum Gleis Neun dreiviertel und sah den Hogwartsexpress.

Sie hatte sehr viel Zeit beim Anziehen verbraucht, die meisten Schüler waren schon in ihren Abteilen.

Sie stieg ein und sah in das erste Abteil.

Dort saßen Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna.

„Entschuldigung, kann ich mich hier her setzten?", fragte sie höflich.

Ron nickte sofort, doch Hermine sagte: „Tut mir leid, aber es kommt noch jemand dazu"

„Ist schon in Ordnung, ich finde noch einen Platz!", sagte sie und ging zum nächsten Abteil.

Ohne herein zu gucken fragte sie: „Ähm, stört es wenn ich mcih hier", sie sah hoch, ein Abteil voller Slytherins, doch sie sprach weiter: „mit hier her setze? Ich bin neu hier und das erste Abteil war voll!"

„Nein, kein Problem", meinte Draco Malfoy und rückte einen Platz auf, das Ashley sich setzten konnte.

„Danke!"

„Du sagst du bist neu, aber du bist keine Erstklässlerin, wie kommt das?", fragte ein Junge den Ashley als Blaise Zabini erkannte.

„Ich bin ein Jahr zum Schüleraustausch hier. Harry Potter ist jetzt auf meiner Schule. Ich bin übrigens Ashley Thurston", stellte sie sich vor.

„Draco Malfoy"

„Blaise Zabini"

„Vincent Crabbe"

„Gregory Goyle"

Ashley sah zu Pansy hinüber, diese musterte sie jedoch nur.

„Das ist Pansy Parkinson", meinte Draco.

Ashley lächelte in die Runde.

„Wo bist du auf die Schule gegangen?", fragte Blaise.

„In Ägypten"

„Wirklich? Wie ist es dort? Es ist mein Lieblingsland, weißt du!"

„Ich mag es, aber es ist sehr warm", meinte Ashley nur.

Eigentlich war sie ja noch nie dort gewesen.

Die ganze fahrt über redeten sie fröhlich miteinander bis Ron plötzlich rein kam.

„Hey, du. Man erzählt sich das du weißt wo Harry steckt!"

„Ohhh, hat Harry etwa nicht gesagt wo er hingeht. Müsst ihr jetzt ganz alleine klarkommen?", schnarrte Malfoy.

Ashley sah ihn etwas strafend an, sagte jedoch nichts.

Als Ron etwas zu Draco sagen wollte fiel sie ihm ins Wort: „Er ist für ein Jahr für mich als Austausch in Ägypten!"

Ron nickte, drehte sich um und verließ das Abteil.

Als sie Ausstiegen, setzten sie sich wieder alle in eine Kutsche.

Ashley, die neben Draco saß flüsterte: „Pansy scheint mich nicht zu mögen, wieso nicht?"

„Was in ihrem Hirn so abläuft würde mich auch mal Interessieren! Ignoriere sie einfach", sagte er und lächelte.

„Er sieht wirklich gut aus wenn er lächelt", dachte Ashley.

Am Eingang zu Hogwarts wurde Ashley von Prof. McGonagall abgefangen.

„Ashley Thurston? Kommen sie bitte mit mir mit!"

Es dauerte nicht lange und Ashley folgte Prof. McGonagall in die Große Halle.

„Das ist Ashley Thurston, sie ist zum Austausch von Harry Potter hier, für ein Jahr. Sie wird nun in ein Haus gewählt", sagte Prof. Dumbledore und setzte sich wieder.

Ashley ging zum Stuhl setzte sich und setzte den Hut auf.

„Denkst du ich erkenne dich nicht nur weil du anders aussiehst? Wo willst du diesmal hin, Slytherin oder Gryffindor?", fragte der Hut.

Im ersten moment wollte Ashley Gryffindor sagen doch stattdessen sagte sie: „Dorthin wo ich hingehöre!"

Und der Hut wählte: „SLYTHERIN!"

Ashley setzte den Hut ab und setzte sich neben Draco an den Slytherin-Tisch.

Sie bekam gar nicht mehr so richtig mit was noch passierte.

„Kommst du? Wir gehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum", meinte Draco und lächelte Ashley an.

Ashley nickte und ging hinter Draco in die Kerker.

„Parselmund", lautete des Passwort.

„Du bist mit Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson und Jennifer Juston in einem Schlafsaal", sagte Draco und zeigte auf die beiden die Ashley noch nicht kannte.

Jennifer kam auf sie zu: „Hi, ich bin Jenny"

„Ashley"

Sie führte sie in den Schlafsaal.

„Hier schläfst du! Wenn du noch fragen hast, frag einfach", meinte sie.

Ashley zog sich um und legte sich ins Bett.

„Ashley? Ashley, wach auf. Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah in das Gesicht von Jenny.

„Wie lange haben wir noch?"

„15 Minuten!"

Ashley zog sich schnell an, steckte ihre Haare hoch und ging mit Jenny in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Na endlich!"rief Draco.

„Sorry...!"meinte Ashley.

„Kein Problem!"meinte er dann grinsend.

„Also Frühstück können wir vergessen!"

Sie gingen in den Klassenraum für Zaubertränkee und setzten sich nach vorn.

Als Snape rein kam wurde es sofort still.

„Wir brauen heute den Vielsaft-Trank, kennt jemand den?"

Hermine, Ron, Ashley und Draco meldeten sich.

„Mrs.Thurston?"

„Mit dem Vielsaft-Trank kann man sich in andere Personen verwandeln. Man braucht allerdings ein Stück, z.b. ein Haar, von der jeweiliegen Person. Der Vielsaft-Trank braucht einen Monat um fertig zu werden und gehört zu den schweren Zaubertränken!"

„Exakt, 10 Punkte für Slytherin!"sagte Snape.

„Ich teile euch jetzt auf, immer zwei zusammen!

Granger und Parkinson

Finnigan und Weasley

Bulstrode und Longbotten

Malfoy und Thurston", und so ging es weiter.

„Allerdings machen wir eine Abgewandelte Art des Tranken, er braucht nur 1 Stunde, hält aber auch nur 10 Minuten!

Draco und Ashley stellten sich als ein sehr gutes Team heraus.

Draco konnte Zaubertränke sehr gut und half Ashley wo er nur konnte und sie lernte schnell und bearbeitete die Zutaten schnell und trotzdem Ordentlich.

Am Ende der Stunde sagte Snape: „In Ordnung. Fangen wir bei euch an", sagte er und Schritt auf Ashley und Draco zu „Nehmen sie ein Haar des anderen und Trinken sie!"Ashley und Draco hatten vorher ihre Haare "ausgetauscht"und gaben sie in den Trank.

Beide schluckten ihn in einen Zug.

Ashley kannte es ja schon und blieb so ziemlich ruhig, auch Draco schien es zu kennen, und sie verwandelten sich.

„Der Trank ist gut, 20 Punkte für Slytherin", meinte Snape.

Bei Hermine und Pansy war er auch richtig, bei Neville und Millicent war er so schlecht, das sie ihn nicht probieren mussten.

Als Snape sie entließ waren sie alle wieder normal.

Draco, Blaise und Ashley gingen zu Wahrsagen.

Sie setzten sich in den stickigen Raum.

Prof. Trelawney erzählte irgendwas über Handlesen, Ashley schlief ein.

„Sie nervt!", meinte Draco zu Blaise.

„Ja, mich auch. Im wars ja schon schwer sie zu ertragen und so zu tun als ob wir sie mögen würde, aber jetzt!?"

„Wieso musste sie auch nach Slytherin kommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht! Sie ist keine Slytherin, eher Gryffindor!"

„Gryffindor!", sagte Draco schnaubend.

Die beiden hatten nicht gemerkt das Ahsley aufgewacht war, allese mitgehört hatte und die Tränen nur sehr schwer zurück halten konnte.

„Die Stunde ist gleich zu Ende, wir müssen sie wecken!", das war wieder Blais Stimme.

„Lassen wir sie einfach hier liegen!"

„Das geht nicht, Draco und das weißt du. Ich würde es ja auch am liebsten machen!"

„Hey, Ashley! Hey, wach auf. Wahrsagen ist vorbei!"

Ashley öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht Dracos.

Sie richtete sich auf, jetzt hatten sie Mittagessen.

„Ich muss nachmal hoch in die Eulerei, bis dann!", meinte sie und verschwand.

Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie eben gehört hatte.

Die beiden hatten sie verarscht.

Sie lief hoch zum Gryffindor-Turm, vielleicht könnte sie sich mit Hermine und Ron anfreunden.

Und tatsächlichen waren die beiden dort.

„Hey, wartet mal!"rief sie.

Hermine drehte sich um.

„Ähm ... ihr seid Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley, richtig?"

„Ja..., und du bist eine Slytherin!", stellte Ron fest und spuckte das letzte Wort aus.

„Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür!"

„Gryffindors mögen keine Slytherins!"Ron drehte sich um und ging weiter zum Portrait.

Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

Als Ashley sich umdrehte hörte sie, wie die beiden auf irgendjemanden rumm hackten.

„Er hat uns nicht einmal selbst geschrieben. Wir sind seine Freunde! Er hielt es aber dennoch nicht für nötig uns vor den anderen einzuweihen!"

„Ich weiß, Ron! Aber so ist Harry eben!", hörte Ashley Hermine noch, bevor die beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwanden.

Sie lief in den Kerker.

Jetzt hassten sie schon ihre besten Freunde. Nicht nur sie, Ahsley, sonder auch den, der sie eigentlich war, Harry,

Und die Slytherins mochten sie auch nicht.

Sie lief in den Schlafsaal und lies sich ins Bett fallen.

„Scheiß Trank", fluchte sie.

Ohne den Trank wäre alles normal.

Er wäre Harry, es würde ihm egal sein das die Slytherins ihn hassten und Ron und Hermine wären seine besten Freunde.

Sirius wäre jetzt für sie da, aber dieser war ja für ihn gestorben.

Genau wie seine Eltern.

Voldemort töte alle die ihm wichtig waren.

Dann hatt das alles auch sein gutes, fand sie.

Niemand mochte sie, also war auch niemand in Gefahr.

Und wenn sie dann als Harry wieder kommen würde, würden sie immer noch gegen sie stehen.

Sie musste nur dafür sorgen das das auch so blieb.

Auch wenn es ihr schwer fallen würde, das einfach so hin zu nehmen.

Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, alle die ihr wichtig waren, in Sicherheit zu bringen, auch wenn es ihr selbst das Herz brach....


	3. Eiskalt

Eiskalt

„Hey Ashley, warum warst du nicht beim essen?", fragte Jenny die gerade in den Raum kam.

„Kein Hunger!", war Ashleys schlichte antwort.

Jenny nickte.

„Haben wir jetzt noch unterricht?", fragte Ashley.

„Nein!", meinte Jenny.

Ashley wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte beschlossen sich niemandem zu öffnen, sich mit niemandem anzufreunden.

Aber was tat man, wenn man allein war?

Sie beschloss zum See zu gehen.

Sie wollte gerade aus dem Gemeinschaftsruam gehen als Draco sie aufhielt.

„Willst du wirklich raus? Es gießt in strömen, weißt du?!"

„Egal", meinte sie bloß.

„Sicher? Du kannst auch hier bei uns bleiben!", meinte er, lächelte, und zeigte auf Blaise und Pansy.

„Nein, danke!", sagte Ashley und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie lief hinaus und zum See.

Auch wenn es regnete, sie liebten diesen Platz einfach.

Sie suchte einen Platz unter ein Paar Bäumen, auf einem Stein.

Dort saß sie nun, nicht bewusst das sie beobachtet wurde, nachdenkend.

Was tut man wenn man niemand hat, mit dem man was unternehmen konnte?

Niemand mit dem man sprechen konnte, sprechen über wichtige Dinge, über ihre Probleme?

Muggle schreiben Tagebücher, dachte sie.

Haben Zauberer so etwas auch?

Sie würde einfach nach Hogsmead gehen und gucken.

Das Problem war nur das sie das nur am Wochenende durfte.

Aber wozu hatte sie den Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers?

Sie hatte beides immer dabei, seitdem sie den Umhang klein Zaubern und in die Tasche stecken konnte.

Sie sah sich kurz um, zauberte den Umhang wieder groß und legte ihn über sich.

Dann ging sie los.

Den weg kannte sie auswendig, doch trotzdem benutzte sie die Karte, um zu wissen wer wo war.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo man ein Tagebuch finden konnte, also ging sie einfach in einen ihr unbekannten Landen und fragte: „Gibt es hier Tagebücher?"

Der Verkäufer nickte und führte sie an ein Regal.

„Es gibt verschiedene. Wir haben hier nur drei Arten. Die erste ist das das Buch durch ein Passwort geschützt wird.

Bei der zweiten wird das Buch durch ein Schloss geschützt.

Und bei der dritten darf nur derjenige das Buch lesen, bei dem du es Erlauben würdest.

Aber es ist auch das teuerste.

Und wenn du selbst nicht wirklich „bemerkt"hast das du einer bestimmten Person das Erlauben würdest, es aber tief in dir drinnen doch weißt, darf dieser das Buch auch lesen!"

„Wie teuer ist das letzte?", fragte sie.

„Das kommt ganz drauf an was für eins du willst!", er trat zu Seite und sie sah das ganze Regal, es war voller Bücher.

Eines stach ihr sofort ins Auge.

Es war wunderschön!

Es war Schwarz, hatte einen Silbernen Rand, auch die Seiten waren Silber, und Dunkel Rot stand dort der Name.

„Hier kannst du deinen Namen „schreiben"! Du sagst mir wie du heißt und ich Zauber ihn dann drauf!"

„Ashley Thurston!"sagte sie.

Er murmelte ein Spruch und richtete den Zauberstab auf das Buch.

Und dann Prangte in Wunderschöner Schrift ihr Name.

„Wie viel kostet es?", fragte sie hingerissen.

„15 Galleonen!"

„Ich nehme es!", sagte sie entschlossen.

Sie bezahlte und ging wieder aus dem Laden.

Es war schon Abend, sie musste langsam zurück ins Schloss.

Wieder schlüpfte sie unter den Tarnumhang und holte die Karte heraus.

Niemand war auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts.

Warum auch, es regnete noch immer, das war auch der Grund warum sie so Nass war, doch das störte sie nicht.

Sie ging langsam zum Schloss hoch.

Sie würde gleich ins Bett gehen, hatte keine Lust noch länger bei den Slytherins zu sein, die nur so taten als ob sie sie mögen würden.

Völlig in Gedanken knallte sie mit einer Person zusammen und fiel.

Sie sah auf und sah in das Gesicht von Hermine.

Diese streckte ihre Hand aus und half ihr hoch.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging sie dann weiter.

Ashley setzte ihren Weg in den Keller der Slytherins fort, mit unterdrückten Tränen.

Sie murmelte das Passwort und betrat den Raum.

Blaise und Draco waren die einzigen die noch da Waren.

„Du bist sehr spät!", meinte Blaise.

„Ach ja?"

„Ja, das essen ist schon vorbei!"

„Wir haben auf dich gewartet, wollten grade los gehen, dich suchen!", meinte Draco.

„Ich komme schon zurecht", meinte Ashley kurz angebunden und ging hoch in den Schlafsaal.

Sie zog sich um und legte sich ins Bett.

_Voldemort richtete den Zauberstab auf Sirius, flüsterte „Avada Kedavra"und Sirius starb._

_„NEIN!!!SIRIUS!", schrie Harry._

_„Harry, komm her! Wir müssen hier weg!", rief Draco ihm zu._

_Harry ging wankend auf ihn zu._

_„Wie kommen wir hier raus?"_

_„Ich kenne eine Abkürzung, komm schon", sagte Draco und nahm ihm bei der Hand, zog ihn hinter sich her._

_Sie liefen durch eine Tür._

_Harry sah sich um._

_„Draco.... ich glaube wir haben den falschen Weg genommen! Das ist eine Sackgasse!", meinte er und drehte sich um._

_Draco hob gerade seinen Zauberstab und verschloss die Tür._

_„Ach echt? Also ich finde das wir hier genau richtig sind!"_

_„Draco...was?"_

_Draco hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry._

_„Hast du wirklich gedacht das du einfach so zu uns kommen kannst? Wir haben die Durchschaut, Harry Potter! Egal was du tust....du wirst niemals dazu gehören!"_

_„Avada Kedavra", murmelte er._

_Ein Grüner Blitz schoss auf Harry zu und-_

„Ashley..., hey Ashley, wach auf!", meinte Jenny.

Ashley schreckte aus ihrem Traum.

Sie war schweißgebadet.

„Du hast geschrien, Ashley. Was ist passiert? Im Traum meine ich?"

„N- nichts weiter.... gar nichts!"meinte Ashley.

„Es ist alles okay. Ehrlich"

Jenny sah sie noch einen Moment fragend an, bevor sie sagte: „Na dann, gute Nacht!"und ins Bett ging.

Auch Ashley legte sich wieder hin.

Wie sie diese Albträume hasste.

Sie trafen immer genau die Wunden Punkte.

Es war gar nicht das sie im Traum fast gestorben wäre, sondern das Draco sie umbringen wollte.

Sie hatte Anfangs gedacht das Draco und Blaise sie wirklich mochten.

Bei Jenny war sie sich im Moment nicht sicher.

Es kam ihr so vor als würde sie sie mögen...., aber das hieß ja nichts!

Sie sah auf die Uhr. 5:30.

Sie ging ins Badezimmen und zog sich um.

Sie hatte keine Lust mehr noch einmal zu Schlafen und vielleicht einen Albtraum zu haben.

Auf dem weg in die Große Halle traf sie niemanden.

Die Halle war leer.

Es war nun ja auch erst 6:00Uhr.

Sie setzte sich an den Slytherin-Tisch und wartete.

Es kamen mit der Zeit ein paar der Rawenclaw Schüler.

Diese kamen aber in Gruppen, nicht so wie sie....allein.

Sie vermisste das jetzt schon.

Sonst hatte sie immer Hermine und Ron gehabt, aber jetzt nicht mehr.

Sie hatte niemanden mehr, keine Freunde, niemanden dem sie vertrauen konnte!

Sie war allein!

Völlig allein!

Ron und Hermine hatten immer hinter ihm gestanden.

„Hey, Ashley! Ashley... hallo?"

Sie erschrak.

„Was?", fragte sie?

„Ich habe nur gefragt ob es stimmt was Jenny erzählt. Das du im Schlaf geschrien hast?!", fragte Draco interessiert.

„Wieso willst du das wissen?"

„Naja, wir sind Freunde Ashley!"

„Sind wir das? Nett das mir das auch mal jemand sagt!" meinte sie kühl.

„Was ist denn plötzlich mit dir los?", fragte Blaise irritiert.

„Nichts!"

Damit war für sie das Gespräch beendet und sie fing an etwas zu essen.

Die ganzen Slytherins aus ihrem Jahrgang, auch die die sie nicht wirklich kannte, sahen sie beim essen die ganze Zeit komisch an.

„Bei Merlin, was ist denn los?", fuhr sie ein Mädchen das sie nicht kannte an.

„Nunja, du hast eben gesagt das ihr keine Freunde seid....zu Draco Malfoy!"

„Ja? Und?"

„Warum?"

„Weil wir keine Freunde sind. Deswegen!"

„Und du willst nicht mit ihm befreundet sein?"

„Was wollt ihr denn alle von mir? Ich habe doch gar nichts getan! Es ist meine Entscheidung mit wem ich befreundet bin und mit wem nicht!", damit verließ sie den Tisch der Slytherins und ging in die Gewächshäuser.

Natürlich wollte sie mit ihm befreundet sein!

Aber nicht unter der Bedingung das er nur so tat als würde er sie mögen.

„Ash, warte mal!", rief Jenny.

„Was denn?"

„Als ich eben zum Frühstück kam, meinten alle du wärst echt gemein gewesen! Was ist passiert?"

„Warum interessiert euch denn alle was mit mir ist?"

„Weil wir deine Freun-"

„Jetzt sag du mir nicht das wir Freunde sind, Jenny! Du erzählst ja auch jedem das ich schlecht geträumt habe!"

„Nein... ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, Ash. Ich wollte doch nur mit Blaise und Draco darüber reden!"

„Und wieso meinst du das wir keine Freunde sind?"

„Es ist meine Sache mit wem ich befreundet bin, Jenny. Und ich will nun einmal keine Freunde die mich eigentlich gar nicht mögen!"

„Ich mag dich, Ash, wirklich! Wie kommst du darauf das es anders ist?"

„Ach, scheiß doch drauf!"

Sie kamen bei den Gewächshäusern an und setzten sich in die hinterste Reihe.

„Ich weiß nicht was die anderen dir getan haben..., aber ich kann es mir vorstellen. Als ich in die erste Klasse kam..., nunja, sagen wir ich hatte auch keine Freunde. Aber als ich die anderen richtig kennen gelernt habe, habe ich gemerkt das sie gar nicht so sind wie sie immer tun. Bist du eine Muggelgeborene?"

„Nein. Aber meine Mom war eine Muggelgeborene! Also ich bin kein Reinblut!"

„Siehst du, ich auch nicht. Du musst den anderen beweisen das du trotzdem was drauf hast. Die sind sehr voreingenommen, wegen ihren Eltern. Und es sind Slytherins. Slytherins mit Todesser Eltern, jedenfalls die Meisten"

„Und was, wenn ich die anderen gar nicht als Freunde will?"

„Dann stoß wenigstens nicht mich vor den Kopf, Ash. Du kannst nicht einfach ohne Freunde leben, du wirst daran zerbrechen!"

Sie konnten jedoch nicht weiter reden, da die anderen rein kamen.

Draco musterte sie als er rein kam.

„Ash, ich muss dir noch mehr erzählen, was hältst du davon wenn wir heute Abend weiter reden?", flüsterte Jenny.

Ashley nickte.

„Kann mir jemand sagen, was das für eine Pflanze ist?"

Jenny hob den Arm.

„Das ist eine Ridukto Almendiapra, eine vergessens Pflanze. Man kann durch ihren Blütenstaub vergessen. Jedoch hält die Wirkung nur für etwa 1 Stunde! Das heißt man kann dem Menschen, der den Staub abbekommt alles erzählen, er wird es glauben. Wenn eine Stunde vorbei ist wird er sich aber wieder an alles errinern!"

„Richtig, 10 Punkte für Slytherin", sagte Prof. Sprout.

„Ihr arbeitet immer in Paaren zusamen!

Und Ashley musste wieder mit Draco zusammen arbeiten.

Draco setzte sich neben sie, auf den Platz von Jenny, die gerade gegangen war.

„Eure Aufgabe ist es etwas von dem Staub in ein Gefäß zu geben, ohne es selbst abzubekommen.

Die Ridukto Almediapra streut ihren Staub nur aus wenn sie sich bedroht fühlt, also müsst ihr so eine Situation darstellen.

Und trotzdem dürft ihr nicht abbekommen", sagte Prof. Sprout.

„Jede Gruppe holt sich jetzt eine Pflanze ab!"

„Würdest du gehen? Dann kann ich-", fing Draco freundlich an, doch er wurde von Ashley unterbrochen.

„Ich bin nicht dein Diener! Hol sie doch selber!"

„Was ist denn mit dir los?"

Ashley ignorierte ihn.

Er ging nach vorne und holte eine der Pflanzen, darauf bedacht sie nicht in eine für sie Gefahrvolle Situation zu bringen.

„Okay, ähm..., wie wärs wenn ich in ihre nähe einen Zauberspruch schicke und du, falls sie etwas von ihrem Staub abgibt, ihn mit „Accio Blütenstaub"in das Gefäß dort tust?", fragte Draco.

„War ja klar das ich wieder die Gefährlichere Arbeit machen muss!", murmelte Ashley, nahm sich jedoch das Gefäß.

Draco stellte sich ein bisschen weg und sagte dann:„Stupor".

Die Pflanze "spuckte"tatsächlich etwas von dem Staub und Ashley murmelte:„Accio Blütenstaub!"

Und wie Draco es gesagt hatte, sammelte der Staub sich und flog in das Gefäß.

„Sehr gut, sehr gut!", sagte Prof. Sprout und kam angelaufen.

„10 Punkte für Slytherin!"

„Ihr beiden seit entlassen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ihr so schnell auf diese Idee kommt.

Sie ist zwar einfach, aber dennoch kommt nicht jeder sofort darauf. Und es klappt auch meistens nicht beim ersten Versuch!"

Und tatsächlich: Die anderen waren noch immer am überlegen. Crabbe hatte etwas von dem Staub abbekommen, also musste Prof. Sprout zu ihm und seinem Partner.

Ashley verliß das Gewächshaus und trottete auf den See zu.

„Hey, Ashley. Warte doch mal!"

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen was mit dir los ist?"

„Was soll schon sein?"

„Naja, ich dachte wir wären Freunde. Und heute Morgen sagst du so plötzlich das du auf meine Freundschaft pfeifst. Es muss doch irgendetwas passiert sein!", meinte Draco.

„Nein! Überhaupt nichts. Ich brauche eure Freundschaft bloß nicht, das ist alles. Ist sonst noch was, oder darf ich jetzt weiter?"

„Ashley, du kannst mir doch sagen was los ist. Ich sag es auch niemandem, ehrlich", sagte Draco.

Ashley würde meinen, wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, das Draco Malfoy etwas gekränkt aussah.

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Du lässt mich endlich in Ruhe und ich nerve dich nicht mehr!"

„Du nervst mich doch gar nicht!"

„Ach Nein? Denk lieber nochmal darüber nach, bevor du mich zulaberst, Malfoy", sagte Ashley kalt und ging, nicht wie geplant zum See, sonder in Schloss zurück. Sie hatte jetzt ja immerhin noch fast 2 Freistunden.

Draco bemerkte nicht das Ashley ihre eigenen Worte ungefähr genauso trafen, wie ihn.

Verdammt, sie wollte mit ihm befreundet sein.

Sie mochten ihn gerne.

Aber nicht unter diesen Bedingungen!

Nein, sie würde bei ihrem Plan bleiben.

Vielleicht hatte Jenny ja recht und sie brauchte Freunde, aber sie hatte Jenny ja noch.

Auch wenn das ihr eigentlich nicht genug war.

Und tief in ihrem inneren spürte sie, das sie einen großen Fehler beging.

Doch es war zu spät um umzukehren, außerdem wollte sie nicht nochmal verletzt werden.

Es war genug, sie hatte genug mit dem Tod von Sirius zu kämpfen.

Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr... .

Ich hoffe euch gefällts!

Hat ja ganz schon lange gedauert, Sorry.

Aber jetzt ist es ja da.

Ich freue mich immer über eure Rewievs,

Tonks


	4. Ein Plan geht schief

Ein Plan geht schief

Ashley ging in die Bücherei.

Sie befüllte bis zum Abend irgendwelche Bücher durch.

Dann wollte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen.

Auf halber Strecke begegnete sie Draco.

„Hey, Ashley, ich-"

„Ich habe etwas in der Bücherei vergessen. Wir können Morgen reden!", sagte sie.

Doch statt in die Bücherei zu gehen lief sie nach draußen.

Wenn sie mit Draco redete würde sie nur wieder anfangen zu weinen.

Egal wann er mit ihr redete.

Oder sie würde sich mit ihm anfreunden und ihn in Gefahr bringen.

Sie lief weiter in den Verbotenen Wald.

Einfach weg, weg von Draco, weg von Hogwarts, weg von den Pflichten.

„Scheiße", fluchte sie.

Sie lief einfach immer weiter in den Wald, immer weiter.

Blieb nicht stehen um zu sehen wo sie war, hörte erst auf zu laufen als sie nicht mehr konnte.

Einfach zu müde war.

Sie setzte sich an einen Baum und lies den Tränen freien lauf.

Hier war ja niemand der sie sehen konnte.

Sie hörte ein Rascheln hinter sich und drehte sich um.

Da war eine Kreatur, etwa so groß wie ein Hund, mit Stacheln.

Es tapste auf sie zu.

Es sag wirklich ungefährlich aus.

Ashley machte sich nichts daraus und drehte sich wieder weg.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen kleinen Stich an ihrem finger.

Dieses Fieh hatte sie gestochen!

Es schmerzte nicht besonders.

„Ashley? NEIN!", hörte sie Dracos Stimme.

Er lief auf das Tier zu und verjagte es mit irgendwelchen Zaubersprüchen.

„Hat es dich gestochen?"

„Ja....", meinte Ashley müde und schloss die Augen.

„Nein, Ashley, halt die Augen offen, jetzt bloß nicht einschlafen. Wo hat es dich gestochen?"

Ashley öffnete die Augen einen Spalt und zeigte ihm die Hand.

Dann schloss sie wieder die Augen.

„Im Stachel ist Gift das dich umbingt sobald du stirbst. Es ist auch eine Substanz drin, die einen sehr schläfrig macht. Aber du darfst jetzt nicht schlafen, Ashley!"

Sie sah ihn.

Er zog vorsichtig den Stachel aus ihrem Finger und legte dann ihren Finger an seinen Mund.

Er saugte an ihrem Finger, spuckte das Gift aus seinem Mund, das wiederholte er drei mal.

Ashley wurde langsam wieder wacher.

„Wie geht's die jetzt, Ashly?"

„Gut, ich bin auch nicht mehr so müde!"

„Wir können nicht zurück!", stellte Draco fest.

„In der Nacht ist es zu gefährlich. Ich werde ein Schutzschild um uns legen, Morgen früh gehen wir zurück!"

Ashley nickte.

„NEIN, SIRIUS NICHT!", doch es war zu spät, Sirius wurde ermordet, wegen ihr.

„NEINNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

„Hey, Ash, wach auf. Ganz ruhig. Du hast nur geträumt!"

Sie schwitzte, lag irgendwie verdreht, etwas weg von dem Baum wo sie eingeschlafen war.

Er lehnte sich an den Baum und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Hey, ist schon okay. Nur ein Traum, es war nur ein Traum!"

„Ich habe sie jede Nacht! Immer! Aber seit ich den Zauberspruch kenne mit dem man sich stumm zaubern kann, verwende ich ihn immer. Um die anderen nicht zu wecken!", sagte Ashley erschöpft.

Er zog sie noch näher und sie lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.

„Hey, Ashley, aufwachen. Wir müssen wieder zurück gehen", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme.

„Kein Alptraum!", murmelte sie.

„Danke"

„Wofür?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ohne dich hätte ich wieder einen gehabt, danke!"

Sie richtete sich auf, Draco tat es ihr gleich.

Sie gingen die entgegen gesetzte Richtung wie gestern.

„Wieso warst du eigentlich hier?"

„Ich habe gesehen wie du, statt in die Bücherei, nach draußen gelaufen bist. Da bin ich dir gefolgt".

Sie gingen den Rest des Weges schweigend neben einander her.

„Wohin?", fragte Ashley.

„Wie wärs wenn du in den Kerker gehst? Ich muss noch was mit Snape besprechen!"

Ashley nickte und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Hey Ash, wo warst du?"

„Draußen!"

„Über nacht?"

Ashley nickte und Jenny sah sie verständnislos an.

Sie zog sich um und ging wieder in den Gemeischaftsraum.

„Ashley, komm mal!", rief Draco.

Sie folgte ihm und sie kamen an einem Zimmer an das sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

Er sagte das Passwort, öffnete die Tür uns lies sie eintreten.

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich habe mit Snape gesprochen, ich bekomme ein Einzelzimmer. Und, nunja, da du ja immer diese Albträume hast dachte ich, wenn du möchtest, kannst du ja bei mir schlafen. Das Problem ist nur das es nur ein Bett gibt, Snape würde nicht erlauben das du bei mir schläfst. Du weißt schon weil du ein Mädchen ist. Das darf er genau genommen auch gar nicht"

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ja, ich dachte wir könnten deine Sachen ja nach dem Unterricht hierher bringen"

„Ich würde gerne, aber ich will dich nicht nerven!"

„Hey, ich hätte es dir nicht angeboten wenn du mich nerven würdest!"


	5. Erklärungen

°=-Erklärungen-=°

Ashley zögerte.

Sie hatte aber genau gehört wie er es gesagt hatte.

„A-aber du hast es doch gesagt. I-in Wahr-Wahrsagen", meinte sie schließlich, mit ihren Tränen kämpfend.

„Wahrsagen? Ja, natürlich-"

„Also gibst du's zu?"

„Nein, Ashley. Das ist anders. In Wahrsagen haben ich und Blaise das nur gesagt weil -Ashley bleib hier- weil Nott hinter uns saß!"

„Na, das ist ja echt ein Grund!", meinte Ashley und wollte schon wieder gehen.

Aber Draco hielt ihren Arm fest.

„Wie wärs wenn wir erstmal deine Sachen hierher bringen und dann erkläre ich dir alles?!", fragte er bittend.

„Aber ich will nicht mit dir in einem Zimmer sein wenn-"

„Komm schon Ashley, bitte", sagte er und sah sie traurig an.

„Ich will nicht da du gehst"

Ashley nickte langsam.

„Aber ich dachte du wolltest das wir das nach dem Unterricht machen?", meinte sie noch.

„Dann sagen wir eben das wir krank sind. Wir waren ja auch die ganze Nacht draußen im Wald, und sind nicht zurück gekommen.  
Da kann das schon einmal vorkommen das mal sich was holt", meinte er dann.

„Und wenn jemand kommt?"

„In Hogsmead gibt es einen Laden, in der Winkelgasse auch, von zwei ehemaligen Schülern. Von Fred und George Weasley.

Und die Verkaufen sehr viele Scherzartikel. Und durch mache wird man auch Krank. Also man muss sich z.B. übergeben, usw.", meinte er dann schelmisch grinsend.

Ashely grinste nun auch.

„Okay, dann hol ich mal meine Sachen"

„Ja, und ich sage Jenny alles, damit sie sich nicht wundert", meinte Draco.

Zusammen gingen sie in Ashleys altes Zimmer.

Draco ging auf Jenny zu und erklärte ihr alles.

Ashley ging der Zeit im Zimmer umher und suche ihre Sachen, packte sie in ihren Koffer, lies diesen dann neben sich her schweben und ging in ihr neues Zimmer.

Nach kurzer Zeit folgte ihr Draco.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich aufs Bett.

Dann zeigte er auf den Schrank links neben dem Bett.

„Ich dachte du könntest die rechte Seite haben und ich die linke. Ich habe meine Sachen schon eingeräumt, ist es okay?"

Ashley nickte.

Sie lies ihre Sachen nach einander in den Schrank schweben.

Dann sah sie sich das erste mal in ihrem neuen Zimmer um.

Es gab einen Kamin, davor stand ein Kirschrotes Sofa.

Der Boden war aus hellem Holz, genau wie der Schrank und der kleine Tisch und die 2 Stühle die in der Mitte des Raumes standen.

Das Bett war aus etwas dunklerem Holz mit irgendwelchen Zeichen ein geschnitzt, der Bezug war dunkelrot.

Es war ein sehr gemütlicher Raum, wie Ashely fand.

„Wenn du willst kannst du die Farben hier überall noch ändern. Ich hab's jetzt so gemacht wie ich es mag, mir ist es aber eigentlich egal", meinte Draco.

„Nein, ich finds schön", sagte Ashley.

Sie setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes und sah ihn fragend an.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt warum du gesagt hast, warum ihr gesagt habt, das ich nerve?"

„Okay..., also..ähm, Potter hat dir doch sicher was über meine Familie erzählt oder, ähm was weißt du?"

„Also, deine Eltern sind Todesser. Sie hassen Muggelgeborene. Ja, das war's eigentlich auch schon", meinte Ashley.

Das sie seinen Vater hasste musste sie wohl nicht sagen.

Woher sollte sie ihn auch kennen?

„Ja, das stimmt. Jedenfalls wollen sie unbedingt das ich auch Todesser werde, aber das will ich nicht. Bei Blaise ist es ganauso.

Wir spielen unseren Eltern vor das wir die braven Todesser-Kinder sind und wenn wir die Schule verlassen ziehen wir zusammen.

Also wir sind nicht zusammen, nur Freunde.

Jedenfalls haben wir durch Zufall erfahren das sie Nott als unseren Aufpasser genommen haben. Wenn wir also in seiner Gegenwart etwas gegen Muggelgeborene, andere Häuser oder Potter sagen ist das nur gut für uns.

Wir haben es eine Zeitlang nicht gemacht. In den Sommerferien müssen wir ja nach Hause und, nunja, unsere Väter mögen der Cruciatus Fluch sehr gerne. Und sie haben ihn schon oft an uns ausprobiert. Also spielen wir ihnen das vor und hauen so schnell es geht von ihnen ab!"

„Oh, das-das wusste ich nicht. E-es tut mir leid, Draco", sagte Ashley und sah ihn traurig an.

„Ist schon okay. Wir haben ja einen Weg gefunden dem Fluch zu entgehen".

„Was haben deine Eltern gegen die anderen Häuser. Und wieso mögen sie Harry nicht?"

„Sie hassen die anderen Häuser weil sie einfach keine Slytherins sind und Potter...., den hassen sie weil er Voldemort besiegt hat. Und wenn wir Glück haben tut er es wieder!"

Ashley lächelte.

Sie streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Warum tust du das alles für mich Draco?", fragte sie dann.

„Weil wir Freunde sind, deswegen", sagte er.

„Aber ich bin auch mit Harry befreundet, wie man hört kommt ihr nicht so gut miteinander klar"

„Es ist mir doch egal mit wem du befreundet bist, Ash", sagte Darco.

Er erhob sich, ging ist Bad und nuschelte dabei etwas wovon Ashely nur ein paar Worte verstand:„Wenn....im ersten Jahr.....angenommen....dann ich jetzt auch...."

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Nichts!", meinte er schnell.

Jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn.

Draco hatte das nur gesagt weil er etwas gegen sie haben musste.

Sonst würde er geschlagen werden.

Weil ihre Mutter eine Muggelgeborene-, woher wusste Draco das Lily eine Muggelgeborene war?"

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und fragte als Draco vom Bad kam:„ Woher weißt du das meine Mum eine Muggelgeborene war?"

„Es gibt da so'n Zauber. Man muss ein Bild von der Person von der man wissen will ob sie ganz Reinblütig ist mit einem Zauber belegen.  
Das haben Blaise und ich gemacht, weil wir wussten unsere Väter würden es auch machen. Und heraus kam das du nicht ganz Reinblütig bist", meinte Draco.

Ashley nickte.

„Aber wieso war?"

„Meine Eltern sind gestorben als ich noch ein Baby war", sagte sie traurig.

Draco setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte er.

Es tat gut in seinen Armen zu sein, es gab ihr ein das Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

Er strich ihr über den Rücken, lies sie schließlich wieder los und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Alles okay?"

„Ja, alles in Ordnung"

Er legte sich auf seine Seite des Bettes und auch sie legte sich wieder hin.

„Was ist mit Millicent und Pansy? Werden die später Todesser?", fragte Ashley.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hoffe nicht, ihre Eltern sind aber auch nicht so wie die von mir und Blaise. Die werden nicht verflucht oder geschlagen"

„Wieso hasst Pansy mich?"

„Es ist nicht so das sie dich hasst, sie kennt dich einfach noch nicht und du bist eben hübscher als sie. Das war am Anfang bei Jenny und ihr genauso und jetzt sind die beiden Freunde. Mach die nichts draus was Pansy sagt, wenn sie dich besser kennen lernt mag sie dich sicher auch", meinte Draco.

„Hey Ash, wach auf. Es ist jetzt Zeit für's Abendessen", flüsterte Draco.

Ashley öffnete die Augen.

„Schon?"

„Ja, du bist eingeschlafen. Kommst du mit oder willst du weiter schlafen?"

„Ich komme gleich", meinte Ashley und ging kurz ins Bad.

Sie kämmte ihre Haare und steckte sie hoch.

Dann kam sie wieder zu Draco und zusammen gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hey Ash, Draco kommt!", rief Jenny, die mit Blaise und Millicent am Ausgang stand.

Draco und Ashley gingen zu den dreien und schlossen sich ihnen an.

„Ich bin total hungrig", meinte Blaise.

„Das bist du doch immer", meinte Jenny grinsend.

Ashley lachte bei dem gespielt bösen Blick von Blaise.

/Das war früher bei Ron und Hermine auch so-/, in Gedanken stoppte sie, es schmerzte an die beiden zu denken.

/Ich muss den beiden unbedingt schreiben. Als Harry. Aber was schreibe ich..? Egal, das kann ich auch nach dem Essen machen/

Sie gingen an den Slytherin Tisch und setzten sich.

„Ich glaube Potter ist nicht hier, weil er sich vor Voldemort versteckt!", sagte Pansy.

„Quatsch, der hat mehr Glück als Verstand. Egal wie oft Voldemort ihn auch versucht zu töten, Potter schafft das", sagte ein Mädchen das Ashley nicht kannte.

„Oh, wie ich ihn hasse!!!", sagte Pansy.

„Warum?", fragte Ashley.

Sie wurde angestarrt.

„Was ist denn? Ihr kennt ihn doch gar nicht, oder?"

Sie fand es gemein wenn in ihrer gegenwart über Harry, also auch sie, gelästert wurde.

„Er ist ein Gryffindor!"

„Er ist ein Potter!"

„Er hat den dunklen Lord besiegt!"

Hörte Ashely von allen Seiten.

Nur Blaise, Draco und Jenny enthielten sich.

„Ist ja schon gut", meinte Ashley und hob abwehrend die Hände.

Draco flüsterte ihr zu: „Ich mag ihn auch nicht.... er schlägt mich immer im Quidditch", lächelte jedoch.

„Jaja, das hat unser armer Draco einfach nicht verkraftet. Er hatte sich doch vorgenommen Potter dieses Jahr zu schlagen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie oft er in den letzten Ferien geübt hat. Und als er das gehört hat das Potter nicht kommt...."

Ashley lachte.

Draco wurde rot.

„Bist du soooo schlecht?", stichelte ihn Ashley.

„Quatsch, er ist sehr gut. Aber Potter ist eben.. Potter!", sagte Jenny die das Gespräch verfolgt hatte.

Als sie aufgegessen hatten verließen die 3 die Große Halle.

„Ich muss nochmal in die Eulerei, bis später", verabschiedete sich Ashley.

Sie lief die Treppen in die Eulerei hoch und wühlte nach Feder, Tinte und Pergament.

Als sie alles gefunden hatte fing sie an zu schreiben:

Liebe Hermine, Lieber Ron,

es tut mir leid das ich mich nicht früher gemeldet habe aber es ist echt viel los hier

/Was ist schlimm genug als Entschuldigung?/, da viel es ihr augenblicklich ein und sie schrieb weiter:

Wir haben jeden Tag 2 Stunden Zaubertränke und der Lehrer hasst mich.

Jeden Tag, könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?

Habt ihr Ashley kennen gelernt?

Und mögt ihr sie?

Ich kenne sie schon seit wir klein sind.

Sie ist eine Woche auf meine Schule gegangen.

Sie war die einziege die keine Angst vor Dudley hatte, weil sie ja Magie besitzt, und daher haben wir was zusammen gemacht.

Ashley ist allerdings dann umgezogen und wir haben uns letztens in der Winkelgasse wieder getroffen.

Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht mehr sauer auf mich,

Harry

/Ist doch gar nicht so schlecht, oder?/

Sie sah zu den Eulen.

„Hedwig?", sagte sie.

Hedwig kam auf sie zu und setzte sich auf ihre Schulter.

„Bring den Bitte zu Ron und Hermine, ja?"

Hedwig gurrte und lies sich den Brief ans Bein binden, dann breitete sie die Flügel aus und flog davon.

°=--=°

So, das wars.

Tut mir leid das ich solange gebraucht habe, aber ich war zwei Wochen auf Teneriffa und hatte einfach keine Zeit.

Ich hoffe das Chap gefällt euch,

Tonks


	6. Ich weiß wer du bist

Ashley schaute Hedwig noch nach bis sie sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
  
Dann ging sie langsam runter in die Kerker.  
  
Es wurde immer kälter, je tiefer sie war.  
  
Die Fenster verschwanden auch.  
  
Sie ging etwas schneller, sagte das Passwort als sie vor dem Eingang stand und stieg ein.  
  
Es war fast niemand mehr da, nur noch Jenny.  
  
„Hey, wo warst du solange?"  
  
„In der Eulerei!"  
  
„Die ganze Zeit?"  
  
Ashley nickte.  
  
Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt dass sie solange gebraucht hatte.  
  
„Wo sind die anderen?"  
  
„Schon im Bett, aber ich wollte auf dich warten"  
  
„Draco auch?"  
  
„Ja, wieso?"  
  
„Ich kenne das Passwort nicht"  
  
„Oh!"  
  
„Und jetzt?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich kann hier mit dir warten!"  
  
„Okay..."  
  
Ashley setzte sich neben Jenny auf das Sofa.  
  
„Magst du ihn?", fragte Jenny.  
  
„Wen?"  
  
„Draco!"  
  
„Natürlich, wieso?"  
  
„Magst du ein bisschen mehr als deine anderen Freunde?"  
  
Ja...., ja sich mochte Draco mehr, viel mehr.  
  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte sie jedoch.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht du siehst ihn immer so an. Und wenn es so ist dann muss ich dir was sagen. Draco ist, na ja er ist-"  
  
„Hi Jenny. Hast du Ashley gesehen? Man, wenn sie schon wieder weg ist kette ich sie hier irgendwo an, das sie einfach nicht versteht dass wir ihre Freunde sind! Ich dachte wir hätten das geklärt-"  
  
„Draco!"  
  
„Was denn?"  
  
„Sie sitzt doch hier, neben mir!"  
  
„Oh...warum bist du nicht-", ihm schien etwas klar zu werden und dann sagte er: „Du musst nicht bei mir schlafen, ich dachte nur..., ich dachte halt du würdest vielleicht gerne und-"  
  
„Draco, ich kannte das Passwort nicht. Deshalb bin ich nicht reingekommen", sagte Ashley und stand auf.  
  
„Nacht Ashley, Nacht Draco. Wir reden irgendwann anders noch mal, ja?", fragte sie dann noch mal an Ashley gewannt.  
  
Diese nickte.  
  
Was war Draco?  
  
„Nacht, Jenny", sagte Draco.  
  
„Nacht, Jenny", sagte auch Ashley und ging dann mit Draco zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
„Und, wie ist das Passwort?"  
  
Draco grinste: „Zur Hölle mit Voldemort!"  
  
Die Tür ging auf, Ashley grinste: „Das ist mal ein Passwort das mir gefällt!"  
  
Ashley ging ins Bad und zog sich um.  
  
Dann legte sie sich zu Draco ins Bett.  
  
Draco war schnell eingeschlafen, Ashley lag noch lange wach und dachte über Draco nach.  
  
Ja, sich mochte ihn wirklich. Er war so anders als sie ihn kannte. Es war aber auch gemein! Wenn sie nicht Potter heißen würde, hätte  
  
Draco wahrscheinlich nichts gegen sie. Und wenn sie nach Slytherin gekommen wäre, würden die beide jetzt wahrscheinlich Freunde sein.  
  
Naja..., sie waren ja Freunde, aber nicht mehr lange. Bald war sie wieder er, Harry Potter.  
Aber hatte Draco nicht beim essen gesagt das er Harry auch nicht möchte..., weil es ihn immer im Quidditch schlug?  
Dann hatte er doch eigentlich nichts gegen ihn?! Oder?  
Mit diesen Gedanken schlief dann auch sie ein.  
  
„Du bist so dumm Ashley, du denkst wirklich wir mögen dich. Du bist eine Mörderin! Ja, wir wissen wer du wirklich bist! Und wir hassen   
dich!"  
  
„Aber ich-"  
  
„Du hast mich getötet!"  
Cedric.  
  
„Und uns auch!"   
  
Mom und Dad.  
  
„Und mich natürlich auch!"  
  
Sirius.  
  
„Wir wollen dass du stirbst, Ashley. Denn dann würdest du endlich niemanden mehr töten!"  
  
Ron erschien und ging auf sie zu.  
  
„Du bist in Slytherin!"  
  
Er griff mit seinen Händen an ihren Hals und schnürte ihr die Luft ab.  
  
„NEIN! Ich woll-", sie hatte nicht genug Atem um weiter zu sprechen.

„Ashley..., hey wach auf, Ashley!"  
  
Sie schlug ihre Augen auf und sah ihn das besorgte Gesicht Dracos.  
  
„War nur ein Albtraum, Ash", dann nahm er sie in den Arm.  
  
„Draco ich..., ich li-", sie wollte ihm gerade sagen das sie ihn liebte, als er sagte: „Bevor du jetzt irgendwas sagst, sag ich dir was. Ich bin schwul, Ashley. Und ich liebe-"  
  
„Nein, sag es nicht Draco", sagte sie schnell.  
  
Natürlich wollte sie es wissen, aber es war nicht fair. Er wusste nicht wer sie wirklich war.  
  
Er sah sie fragend an.  
  
„Ich bin nicht die für die du mich hältst, Draco", sagte sie.  
  
Er hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Sondern?"  
  
„Wenn ich es dir sage, dann hasst du mich!"  
  
„Dann sag mir wenigstens wieso du uns das alles vorgespielt hast?!"  
  
„Ich..., es war keine Absicht. Ich sah vorher anders auch..., und dann habe ich diesen Trank genommen. Und sehe jetzt so aus. Ich wollte aber nicht dass meine Freunde mich so sehen, also hab ich Dumbledore geschrieben das ich aus einer anderen Schule komme und gerne ein Jahr hierher kommen würde. Und dann kam ich nach Slyherin. Zu euch!"  
  
„Aber wieso hast du uns vorgespielt das du mit uns befreundet sein willst?"  
  
„Das war mein Ernst, Draco!"  
  
Er nickte langsam.  
  
„Wer weiß es sonst noch?"  
  
„Niemand!"  
  
„Niemand, und warum erzählst du es mir?"  
  
„Weil es nicht fair ist. Wenn du mir sagst wen du liebst ist das okay, aber du weißt nicht wer ich wirklich bin, und das ist nicht richtig!"  
  
„Dann sag mir wer du bist und ich kann selber entscheiden!"  
  
„Ich- ich kann nicht Draco!"  
  
„Warum nicht?"  
  
„Weil ich dich nicht verlieren will!", sagte Ashley und rannte raus.  
  
Sie hörte Draco noch murmeln: „Aber von den Slytherins fehlt niemand....., natürlich!", rief er dann.  
  
Ashley lief bis hoch zum Astronomieturm.  
  
Doch Draco schien zu ahnen wo sie hin wollte, denn er kam eine Minute später auch hoch.  
  
Ashley saß auf dem Geländer und sah hinunter.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß wer du bist!"  
  
Ashley drehte sich um.  
  
Draco sah schock in ihren Augen.  
  
„Nein..., das darf nicht war sein", murmelte sie vor sich hin.  
  
„Verdammt!"  
  
„Wenn es wirklich die Person ist, die ich glaube, dann hasse ich dich nicht!"  
  
„Selbst wenn nicht, Freunde wären wir trotzdem nicht!"  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Weil du in Slytherin bist und ein Malfoy, es wäre eine Schande für dich mit mir befreundet zu sein!"  
  
„Ist mir doch egal!"  
  
Er kam auf Ashley und flüsterte: „Du bist......

°=------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=°

Ist doch gut um Aufzuhören, oder? Tjaaa, wenn ich fleißig Rewievt dann werdet ihr auch erfahren ob Draco von Harry redet oder von jemand gaaanz anderem!

Hehe, bin ich fies!

**Na, egal bis dann,**

**Tonks **


	7. Verhängnisvolle Nacht

Verhängnisvolle Nacht

„Mrs. Thurston, Mr. Malfoy, was tuen sie hier, um diese Uhrzeit?"

Ashley drehte sich zur Tür.

Da stand niemand geringeres als Snape.

„Ähhh", fing Ashley an.

„Ja?"

„Mhhh...."

„Mr. Malfoy, können sie irgendwas intelligenteres sagen?"

„Nun...."

„Also nicht! Mr. Malfoy sie gehen bitte jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sie, Mrs.Thurston, folgen mir bitte!"

Ashley seufzte und folgte Snape.

Sie gingen ins ein Büro und er schloss die Tür.

„Nun, Mrs. Thurston, sie wissen sicher warum Mr. Potter die Narbe auf der Stirn hat?!"

Sie nickte.

„Und sie wissen auch mit wem er Voldemort besiegen will?"

Erst verstand Ashley nicht worauf er hinaus wollte, doch dann verstand sie und sagte: „Mit dem Phönixorden!"

„Richtig! Das Problem ist nur das wir, der Phönixorden, nicht wissen wo genau sich Mr. Potter aufhält! Können sie und irgendwas genaueres sagen?"

„Er ist auf meiner alten Schule!"

„Und ihre alte Schule heißt?"

Sie schwieg.

Woher sollte sie auch wissen was für Schulen es in Ägpthen gab?

„Mrs. Thurston, wenn sie mir nicht sagen wie wir Mr. Potter erreichen können, dann kann das im Chaos Enden!"

„Wieso? Ist Voldemort wieder da?"

„Er ist schon die ganze Zeit da, Mrs. Thurston!"

„Ich meine, hat er wieder irgendwas gemacht?"

„Nicht direkt!"

„Aber...?", fragte sie.

„Wir glauben das er etwas plant!"

„Ist ja alles schon un dgut, aber was hat das mit Harry zu tun?"

„Wir dachten das das Mr. Potter interresieren würde!"

„Schreiben sie ihm doch!"

„Das dauert zu lange!"

„Will Voldemort ihn in Ägypthen suchen?"

„Das glauben wir jedenfalls!"

„Er wird ihn nicht finden!"

„Wie kommen sie darauf?"

Okay, jetzt denk nach, Ashley!!!!, ermahnte sie sich selbst.

„Nun..., das Gelände und die Schule sind geschützt. Man kann nur drauf wenn man die Erlaubnis des Schulleiters hat... und ähhhh, der ist 100 auf unserer Seite!"

„In Ordnung Mrs. Thurston. Ich kann nicht sagen das mir dieses Gespräch gefallen hat, aber wenn sie uns nicht helfen wollen, okay! Sie können gehen!"

Ashley verließ das Büro und ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Sie war so in Gedanken das sie nicht merkte das sie mit jemandem zusammen prallte, jedoch merkte sie wie sie nach hinten viel und ihr Schwarz vor Augen wurde.

„Mrs. Thurston?"

Sie öffnete die Augen.

Eine freundlich aussehene Frau stand vor ihr.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?"

„Ja..."

„Gut. Wissen sie warum sie Ohnmächtig geworden sind?"

„Ähhh..., nein, tut mir leid!"

Die Frau seufzte: „In Ordnung, sie können gehen. Sie haben jetzt Zaubertränke. Sie sollten sofort kommen, wenn es ihnen wieder schlecht geht!"

Ashley nickte.

„Können sie mir auch sagen wo ich Zaubertränke habe?"

„Wie immer im Kerker!"

Wie immer?, fragte sich Ashley, sagte jedoch nicht.

Sie zog sich um und ging aus dem Raum.

Irgendwer rief die ganze Zeit: „Ashley? Warte doch mal!"

Sie ging weiter, es schien dort vorne nach unten zu gehen, als sie an der Schulter gehalten wurde.

„Warum wartest du denn nicht, Ashley?"

Achsooo, sie war Ashley.

„Tut mir leid, ähhh, kannst du mir sagen wie ich in den Zaubertrank Unterricht komme?"

„Wie immer!"

Wieso dachten alle das sie das schlauer machte.

„Okay, danke....ähhhmmm"

„Draco?"

„Ja, danke, Draco!"

„Hast du meinen Namen vergessen?"

„Wusste ich ihn schonmal?"

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Ashley? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

„Doch, klar, mir geht's gut!"

Der blonde Junge, der Draco genannt werden wollte, zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wegen unserm Gespräch gestern... ich muss dir ja noch was sagen...."

„Unser Gespräch...?!"

„Ja..., wir konnten doch nicht zu Ende reden, weil Snape kam!"

„Tut mir leid, ich errinere mich nicht!"

„Du errinerst dich nicht?"

„Nein..., war er wichitg?"

„Verdammt, ja!"

„Draco, Ashley, kommt ihr?"

„Ashley..., das bin ich!", freute sie sich, das sie sich was merken konnte.

„Was?"

„Nichts weiter!"

Ein Junge mit braunen Haaren kam auf sie zu.

„Kommt ihr jetzt?"

„Ja, klar!"

„Du hast doch deine Sachen gar nicht mit, Ashley!"

„Ja..., meine Sachen...."

„Sind noch im Schlafsaal!"

„Richtig!"

„Willst du nicht hin gehen und sie holen?"

„Doch, natürlich!"

Sie ging ein paar Schritte, bis Blaise lachte und Draco meinte: „Flasche richtung, Ashley!"

Ashley wurde rot.

Aber woher sollte sie das auch wissen?

„Errinerst du dich wirklich nicht?"

„Nein!", sagte sie unsicher.

„Geh' zu Madam Pomfrey!"

„Äähhh..."

„Da", Draco zeigte auf die Tür wo sie gerade raus gekommen war, „das ist der Krankenflügel! Ich komme mit, sagst du Snape bescheid

Blaise?"

Der andere Junge nickte und Ashley wurde von Draco in den Raum gezogen.

„Madam Pomfrey?"

Die freundliche Frau von vorhin kam auf sie zu.

„Sie errinert sich an nichts! Nichmal an mich!"

Hörte sie da etwa trauer?

„Was weißt du denn noch?", fragte Madam Pomfrey sie besorgt.

„Mhhh..."

„An nichts?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie bin ich eigentlich hierher gekommen?"

„Mrs. Parkinson hat sie gefunden! Sie hat sie mit einem Zauber hierher transportiert!"

„Verstehe! Dann sollte ich mich bei ihr bedanken!"

„Ja, solltest du, aber nicht jetzt! Jetzt bleibst du hier und wir klären erstmal was da los war!"

„Sie können gehen Mr. Malfoy! Sie können heute Abend wieder nach ihr gucken!"

Draco nickte und verließ den Raum.

„Jetzt muss ich dich erstmal untersuchen!"

Ashley legte sich auf eines der Betten und Madam Pomfrey zog den Vorhang zu.

Die Untersuchungen taten zwar nicht weh, aber es nervte Ashley trotzdem.

Als, nach Ashley unendlicher Zeit, Madam sich ihren Haaren widmete murmelte sie plötzlich: „Merkwürdig!"

„Warten sie einen Moment hier, Mrs. Thurston!"

Madam Pomfrey verschand in einem kleinen Nebenraum und kam nach ein paar Minuten mit einem finster aussehenden Mann zurück.

„Was ist denn so wichitg?"

„Mrs. Thurston wurde gestern gefunden und sie errinert sich jetzt an nichts mehr!"

„Und weiter?"

„Sie hat den Staub der Ridukto Almendiapra in den Haaren! Und zwar eine ganz große Menge. Das müssten mindestens 2 Gläser sein und es ist sicher nicht alles drin geblieben!"

„Sicher?"

„Ja!"

„Es ist nicht gut. 2 Gläser! Gar nicht gut!"

Das wars auch schon wieder! Tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat.

Diesmal ist es nicht so ein schlimmer Cliffie wie letztes Mal!

Wenn ihr fleißig rewievt dann kommt (hoffentlich) bald das neue Chap!

Bis bald,

Tonks

P.S. Jetzt möchte ich mal meinen lieben rewiern antworten!

gugi28: Sorry das es solage gedauert hat, nächstes Mal geht's schnell! Mit dir lege ich mich lieber nicht an **lol**

Momo-chan21989: Och, meinst du das Draco nicht so dumm ist? Ihr habt's ja immer noch nicht erfahren!

Aber ich weiß was passiert **lol**! Aber im nächsten Chap erfahrt ihrs, versprochen

Mira: Auch dir muss ich sagen das es mir leid tut, so ganz der Montag den du meintest ist es dann wohl doch nicht geworden **lol**!

Ash: Jaahhh, böser Cliffie! Aber das mag ich ja auch so gerne, naja, eigentlich nur wenn ich es selbst schreibe **lol**!

rah-chan: Du wirst es dann ja auch im nächsten Chap erfahren **ggg!**

Leseteufel: Habe euch gaaanz dolle lange warten lassen, Sorry! Nächstes mal geht's schneller!

Lmea the Ruthless: Sorry, ich weiß nicht genau was für 'ne Stelle meinst! Ich muss noch sagen: Das ist ne FF, meine FF's sind immer unlogisch, kann man nichts machen!

Baerchen23: Wir werden ja sehen ob Draco Harry leibt!

Deedochan: Bis jetzt ist es anders gekommen **ggg**! Aber man weiß ja noch nichts! Naja, ich schon **lol**!

the-memory-remains: Nicht böse sein, geht doch „schon"weiter **ggg**! Nächstes Chap kommt spätesten Montag d. 20.09.2004

Gaaanz dolle lieben danke an euch alle! Ohne euch wär's nur halb so schön für mich **knuddels**


	8. Eifersucht

„Können sie genauer sagen wie viel sie abbekommen hat?"

„Wenn ich nicht weiß wer es war, kann ich auch nicht rausfinden wie viel!"

„Dann kann ich nichts für sie tun. Es kommt sehr genau darauf an, wie viel sie abbekommen hat. Wenn wir einfach schätzen würden und falsch lägen..., dann könnte sie sich wahrscheinlich niemals erriern!"

„Was?", fragte Ashley laut.

„Es ist so wie ich es sagte, Mrs. Thurston, es tut mir leid!"

Ashley nickte.

Snape verschwand und Madam Pomfrey sagte: „Falls du irgendwas brauchst, sag' Bescheid. Ich bin in meinem Büro und werde überlegen wie wir herausfinden können, wie viel es war", dann verschwand auch sie.

Ashely war jetzt ganz allein auf der Krankenstation.

Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie tun sollte, daher legte sie sich noch einmal hin und schlief auch bald ein.

„Shhh, du weckst sie noch!"

Das war das erste was sie hörte, als sie aufwachte.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah vor ihrem Bett zwei Personen sitzen.

„Jetzt ist sie wach! Tut uns leid!", sagte das Mädchen, das sie nicht kannte.

„Macht nichts!"

„Ich bin übrigens Millicent! Millicent Bulstrode! Wer du bist, weiß ich ja."

„Hallo"

Sie sah auf den Jungen uns meinte: „Oh, du schon wieder. Ähhh, irgendwas mit D. Tut mir leid, ich weiß es nicht mehr!"

„Ja..., schon wieder. Draco Malfoy!"

Irgendwie schien Draco gekränkt.

Aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären warum.

Millicent biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Jenny wollte nacher auch noch vorbei kommen. Sag' mal, weißt du schon wann das alles wieder vorbei ist?"

„Naja...., das ist nicht klar. Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt sie kann nicht genau sagen wie viel von diesem Puder ich abbekommen habe und Professor Snape kann keinen Trank brauen, der mir helfen würde, wenn er es nicht genau weiß. Wenn er schätzen würde, würde ich mich vielleicht gar nicht mehr erinnern. Also müssen wir wissen wer das war. Dann könnten wir die Person fragen..."

Draco hatte die Augen aufgerissen und scharf Luft eingezogen, Millicent hatte sich auf die Lippe gebissen als Ashley meinte sie würde sich vielleicht nie wieder erinnern.

„Aber wie sollten wir das raus kriegen? Die Person wird sich nicht freiwillig melden und du erinnerst dich nicht mehr?!", meinte Millicent.

Ashley sah zur Seite.

Sie wusste das.

Es gab eigentlich nichts, wie sie das herausfinden konnte.

„Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden. Wir überlegen nochmal!", sagte Millicent aufmunternt.

„Hier, Ashley, wir haben die ein paar Pergament Blätter, Feder und Tinte mitgebracht. Falls du irgendwann was brauchen solltest dann schreib es auf und gib' es uns das nächste mal wenn wir kommen. Wir müssen jetzt leider gehen, wir müssen noch in Verwandlungen ein paar Rollen Pergament schreiben und wenn ich ehrlich bin versteh' ich nichts!", sagte Draco, legte Ashley die Sachen auf den Nachttisch und ging, mit Millicent im Schlepptau.

An der Tür stoppte Millicent noch einmal.

„Du kannst ruhig viel aufschreiben, das macht uns nicht aus! Bis Morgen dann!"

„Ja, bist Morgen!", meinte Ashley und lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen.

Sie griff nach dem Pergament, tauchte die Feder in Tinte und begann zu malen.

Sie begann das zu malen, was das einzige war, an das sie sich noch erinnern konnte.

Diese Augen.

Sie wusste nicht wem sie gehörten, aber sie wusste noch genau wie sie aussahen.

Als sie die Farbe malen wollte, wunderschönes Silber-Blau, und nicht wusste wie sie das Anstellen sollte, färbte sich die Feder in den Farben die sie wollte.

Sie hatte die Augen gerade fertig und sah sie sich noch an, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein Mädchen des Raum betrat.

„Hey, Ashley. Ich bin's, Jenny. Draco und Millicent haben mir alles erzählt. Mir ist da was eingefallen..... . Weißt du, du hast ein Tagebuch, aber ich habe dich nie reinschreiben sehen und die magsichen Tagebücher, schreiben dann das auf, was man gefühlt hat und was geschehen ist, von alleine. Ich habe es dir mitgebracht. Du hast es bei mir, in deinem alten Zimmer, vergessen.  
Vielleicht steht ja auch was von gestern Abend drin, wer es war zum Beispiel..."

Ashley nahm das Buch aus ihren Händen und klappte es auf.

„Ich..., ich sehe nicht!"

„Oh nein!"

Ashley sah verwundert auf.

„Bei diesem Tagebuch gibt es keinen Schlüssel. Aber es ist trotzdem sicher, denn derjenige, dem es gehört, kann entscheiden, wer es lesen darf, auch wenn er selbst nicht weiß, das er es dem anderen erlauben würde. Und..., naja, vielleicht kannst du es nicht lesen, weil du dich nicht erinnern kannst, das es dein's ist. Darf ich mal reingucken? Vielleicht, ich glaube nicht, aber vielleicht würdest du es mir ja erlauben. Ich lese auch nur den letzten Teil!"

Ashley überlegte einen Augenblick bevor sie Jenny das Buch gab.

Diese seufzte nach einer Minuten und meinte: „Ich sehe auch nichts!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir es Morgen allen deinen Freunden zeigen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Mir fällt einfach nichts anderes ein. Einverstanden?"

Zögerlich nickte Ashley.

Eigentlich konnten es ja sowieso nur die es lesen, denen sie es erlauben würde, und das war die einzige Idee, Hoffnung, die sie hatte.

„Hey, was hast du denn da gemalt?", fragte Jenny und griff nach der Zeichnung auf Ashley's Nachttisch.

„Augen?"

„Ja...., das ist das einzige an was ich mich erinnern kann!"

„So genau? Du weißt ja wo dieser einzelne Silberne Punkt dort ist, oder ist der ausgedacht?!"

„Nein, des ist wirklich da. Weißt du zufällig von wem es sein könnte?"

„Nein, Sorry. Aber ich habe niemandem so tief in die Augen geschaut. Aber sie sind wunderschön!"

„Ja, finde ich auch. Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, von wem sie sind!"

„Natürlich klappt das bei mir nicht!", sagte Madam Pomfrey gerade.

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen, Jenny, Draco und Millicent hatten sich geweigert Unterricht zu machen und waren nun bei Ashley und versuchten Madam Pomfrey zu überreden das Tagebuch anzusehen. Natürlich mit Ashley's Zustimmung.

„In Ordnung!"

Sie öffnete das Buch....: „Nein, tut mir leid, ich sehe auch nichts! Aber außer Jenny hat es ja noch niemand ausprobiert, oder? Ihr sein doch ihre Freunde, versucht ihr es!"

„Okay...", sagte Millicent und öffnete das Buch.

„Nein, ich kann auch nichts lesen!"

„Vielleicht kann Draco ja...."

„Nein, ich werde nicht können!"

„Versuch es doch!"

„Nein, es wird sowieso nicht klappen!"

„Und wenn doch?"

„Es wird nicht gehen und wenn doch will ich das gar nicht lesen!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es mich nichts angeht!"

„Aber wenn es geht würde sie es dich doch lesen lassen!"

„Ja, aber nur weil es ein Notfall ist!!!!"

„Versuch' es doch wenigstens. Du hilfst ihr doch damit!"

Ashley war bei dem ganzen Gespräch immer mit dem Gesicht zwischen Millicent und Draco hin und her gefahren.

Draco biss sich auf die Zunge und meinte: „Gib' es halt her. Aber es wir nicht gehen!!!!"

Millicent gab ihm das Buch und er schlug es auf.

„Und?"

„Da steht was!"

Er klappte das Buch schnell wieder zu.

„Warum klappst du es dann zu?"

„Weil ich es erst ganz am Ende aufklappen muss. Sonst sehe ich ja alles, nicht nur das vom letzten Tag!"

Ashley lächelte.

Draco war schon süß. Er könnte gerade in ihrer Privatsphäre rumschnüffeln, aber er tat es nicht.

Er schlug das Buch weit hinten auf und sah hinunter.

„Ja, das ist das Datum von gestern!"

„Und hier haben wir den Abend!", sagte er nachdem er die erste Seite überflogen hatte.

Er las die Seite durch.

„Aber da steht nichts direkt über die Person die sie angegriffen hat!"

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und las die Stelle noch ein paar mal.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht habe ich was übersehen!"

Und so ging es weiter.

Jenny und Millicent spekulierten wer es sein konnte, jedes mal wurde es jedoch später abgehagt, weil dieser jemand es nicht sein konnte.

„Ich weiß es einfach nicht!", meinte Jenny.

„Ich gehe ins Bett. Tut mir leid, Ashley! Morgen komme ich wieder!"

Es war bereits 23:30 Uhr und Ashley konnte Jenny sehr gut verstehen.

„Alles klar, gute Nacht!"

Als auch die anderen ihr eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, verließ die den Krankenflügel.

„Geht ihr nicht?"

„Nein! Uns fällt noch was ein! Oder gehst du, Millicent?", sagte Draco entschlossen.

„Ich bleibe auch!"

„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Hier steht: Diese Person hatte mich noch nie gemocht.  
Das ist der letzte Satz! Aber wer mochte sie nicht?"

Nach einer Zeit kam Snape herein.

„Was machen sie denn noch hier?", fragte er.

„Vielleicht ist es ihnen ja egal, aber wir wollen das es Ashley wieder gut geht!"

„Seinen sie vorsichtig wie sie mit mir sprechen!"

„Es ist mir Scheiß egal was für eine Strafe sie mir geben! ASHLEY ERINNERST SICH KEIN BISSCHEN MEHR AN MICH!!!!"

Er verließ stürmisch den Saal.

„Was hatte er denn?", fragte Ashley verwundert.

Sie verstand nicht was da eben passiert war.

Millicent antwortete ihr nicht, sondern verließ nur auch den Raum.

Man hörte sie vor der Tür mich Draco reden.

„Beruhige dich, Draco!"

Nach einer Weile hörte man wie er ihr irgendwas sagte.

Was verstand man jedoch nicht.

„Millicent! Wir wissen beide wer sie nicht leiden kann!"

„Draco, das würde sie nicht machen!"

„Naja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht! Dich und Jenny mag sie jetzt ja auch!"

„Naja..."

„Was?"

„Du machst aber mehr mit Ashley als mit ihr!"

„Ich hasse sie ja auch!"

„Draco! Du weißt doch was ich meine!"

„Meinst du sie würde...?", fing Draco an.

Zusammen beendeten Draco und Millicent den Satz: „Sie würde!"

„Ich bringe sie um!", rief Draco und lief los.

Millicen kam wieder in den Raum.

„Über wen habt ihr geredet?"

„Bevor wir nicht wissen ob sie es wirklich war, sagen ich lieber gar nichts!"

Ashlex zuckte mit den Schulter.

Ein Name würde ihr wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts sagen!

Die Tür des Krankenflügels wurde aufgestoßen und ein wütender Draco Malfoy trat herein.

„Pofessor Snape?"

„Ja?"

„2 Gläser und ein Viertel! Von diesen Gläsern!", sagte Draco und hielt ein Glas hoch.

„Woher wissen sie das?"

„Ich habe gefragt!"

„Und wieso wissen sie, das jeweilige Person nicht lügen würde?"

„Ich weiß es eben!"

Millicent kicherte.

Snape verließ den Raum.

„Was musstest du ihr denn versprechen?"

Draco nuschelte irgendwas das sich nach: „Schulball, kein anderes Mädchen"und „hatte ich eh nicht vor!", klang.

„Ähhh, wer war es denn nun?"

„Niemand!"

Wieso wollte er es ihr denn nicht sagen?

Hatte sie ihm irgendwas getan?

Abermals zuckte sie mit den Schultern und nahm sich ihr selbst gemaltes Bild.

Irgendwie hatten diese Augen etwas beruhigendes. Wenn sie nur wüsste wem sie gehörten!

Langsam schloss Ashley die Augen und schlief ein.

„Der Trank ist fertig! Sie kann ihn jetzt nehmen!"

„Es ist am besten wenn jemand der sie gut kennt ihr den Trank gibt. Wenn sie sich wieder erinnert sollte sie ein vertrautes Gesicht sehen!"

„Draco....?", mischte Millicent sich ein.

„Okay.."

Ashley öffnete die Augen und sah wie Draco zu ihrem Bett rüber kam.

„Hey.., Ashley. Du sollst jetzt diesen Trank nehmen. Danach kannst du dich wieder an alles erinnern!"

Ashley nickte.

Sie sah wie Snape, Madam Pomfrey und Millicent den Raum verließen.

Draco setzte den Becher an ihre Lippen und sie schluckte den ekelhaften Trank.

Sie sah in Draco's Augen.

Das waren diese Augen.

Seine Augen!

Silber-Blau!

Nach dieser Erkenntnis wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Als sie die Augen öffnete saß Draco am Bettrand.

„Hey....", flüsterte sie.

Noch immer waren sie und Draco die einzigen die in dem Raum waren.

„Oh, du bist ja schon wieder wach!"

Ashley nickte.

Sie setzt sich auf und schloss Draco in die Arme.

„Danke....", flüsterte sie.

Völlig überrascht legte auch Draco seine Arme um sie.

„Wofür?"

„Das du die ganze Zeit für mich da warst"

Sie entfernten sich langsam von einander und sahen sich lange in die Augen.

Sie waren nur ein paar Zentimeter von einander entfernt und Ashley konnte Draco's Atem an ihrer Wange spüren.

Angenehme Schauer liefen über ihren Rücken und in ihrem Bauch kribbelte es.

„Ich liebe dich...., Harry Potter!", flüsterte Draco bevor er den Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen schloss und sie in einem zärtlichen Kuss versanken.

Okay, das war's für heute, ihr lieben.

Mir gefällt's **ggg!**

Ich wollte euch noch sagen das mehr Slash in meiner FF nicht vorkommt. Nur Küssen.

Wen's also stört der hat Pech **lol!**

Auch wenn ich hoffe das es nicht so ist.

Danke an meine lieben Reviwer:

gugi28: Mir fällt nicht's ein mit dem du mich bestechen kannst..., außer....: fleißig Rewievn, aber das tust du ja schon! Ich verspreche dir jetzt was, jeden Montag (außer vielleicht in den Ferien, da ich da immer so viel stressiges, z. B. Schlafen, zu tun habe **ggg**) ein neues Chap!  
In Ordnung?

Mira: Danke!

The-memory-remains: Ich hätte deine Musik jetzt kriegen können, indem ich das Chap einfach anders als geplant geschrieben hätte, aber da hat Draco nicht mitgemacht! Dieser Dickkopf! (Draco: Ich bin kein Dickkopf!) **lol**

FeederNacht: Nein, ich bin nicht gemein..., nur etwas..., ähhh, .... ich weiß auch nicht! Aber ich bin nicht gemein **ggg**!

Lmea: Danke, ich fand sie auch toll, besonders weil's so ein toller Cliffie geworden ist! Aber dafür jetzt gar keiner!  
Ist ja auch alles kein Problem, solange J.K.R. nicht unlogisch schreibt... **ggg!**


	9. I am so Sorry

Okay, erstmal will ich sagen das es mir leid tut das ich euch erst jetzt schreibe!

Ich kann ehrlich nichts dafür, es geht mir momentan nicht so gut und das Kapitel das ich schon fast fertig geschrieben hatte, habe ich auch noch versehentlich gelöscht!

Ich muss euch jetzt sagen das es bei dieser FF erstmal nicht weiter geht!

Ich habe einfach eine Schreibblockade bei dieser.

Aber ich habe eine neue geschrieben!

Auch Harry-Draco Paring!

Würde mich freuen wenn ihr sie euch mal anseht, ich verspreche euch das es hier auch weiter geht! Nur erstmal nicht! Ich dankte euch jetzt schonmal für die Rewievs die ihr mir bis hierher geschrieben hat, ohne die würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mal 3 Kapitel geschrieben haben! Danke!

Die Adresse meiner neuen FF ist: 

Ich hoffe ich sehe euch da mal!

Tonks


	10. WICHTIGE ANKÜNDIGUNG, BITTE LESEN!

Also leute... ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, weiter zu schreiben, aber dann seh ich hier über 50 Reviews! Das hatte ich niemals gedacht! Deswegen möchte ich weiter schreiben, aber habe gerade mit einer anderen Story angefangen und die auch schon geupdated, deswegen fänd ich es schlecht, 2 gleichzeitig zu schreiben. Dann würde ich nur irgendwann wieder zu viel kriegen, und mit Beiden aufhören. Deswegen will ich lieber die die dich angefangen habe, beenden. Auch wenn das etwas dauern wird. Und danach wird's wohl bei dieser Story weiter gehen. Versprochen!

Die andere Story findet ihr unter: http/fanfiktion.de/s/4436de3e00001341067007d0

Falls ihr interesse habt, ich würd mich freuen, einige von euch wieder zusehen ;)  
+**knudelZzz+** Lisaaaa


End file.
